


Brighter than Diamonds

by demon_faith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot in my head since I saw the Episode 5 trailer.

"I'm getting married."

Merlin dropped the breastplate. "What?"

Arthur smiled indulgently and bent to pick it up, placing it firmly in Merlin's hands. "I'm getting married. To Gwen."

He tried to smile. "Oh. Congratulations."

This was the last time he was lifting any curses. Royalty could continue to go around thinking they were handmaidens for all he cared – this stupid revelation was causing far too much upheaval in his life and he wanted it to stop. Right now.

"Merlin?"

"I'm very happy for you," he said, turning away and placing the armour on the stand. He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder but he ignored it.

"You don't look happy."

"I'm just…surprised."

He straightened the armour on the stand, but Arthur didn't appear to be leaving. Instead, he seemed to be waiting for something.

"Sire?"

The hand fell away. "Don't do that," he said quietly. Merlin swallowed hard but still wouldn't face him. He couldn't expect him to just shrug off news like this, could he?

Though, he supposed, it wasn't really any of his business whom Arthur chose to marry. Of course, now he'd believe that Merlin fancied Gwen again, and he might even hit him this time. Arthur had never shown any interest in Gwen, but he must have a good reason for marrying her. She had a pretty little kingdom, he supposed – that might be enough.

"Merlin, look at me."

Unfortunately, that was an order. Merlin turned and faced Arthur with a sigh. "Yes?"

Arthur had a strange look in his eye, a manic possession that would have been frightening had Arthur not looked so incredibly happy. "You didn't let me finish."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned away. "I don't want to hear about your honeymoon plans. I want to get on with-"

"Gwen's in love with Lancelot."

Merlin slowly turned back to him. "How did you-"

"Doesn't matter." Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "However, she can't marry Lancelot because he's just a knight, no noble birth – you know how it is."

"Yes," Merlin said evenly, trying to work out where this was going. Arthur sighed.

"You really are an idiot sometimes. If I marry Gwen, she can…be with Lancelot. I can have a royal bride and an heir, and-"

"Everyone wins," Merlin said, frowning. "But what about you?"

Arthur grinned. "I can have you."

Merlin stared. He couldn't have heard that right. "Me?" he squeaked.

A laugh then and then Arthur had invaded his personal space. "Yes, you."

His protests were carried away in a kiss, soft and hesitant – almost as if Arthur was expecting to be pushed away at any moment. Merlin pulled him closer, parting his lips with his tongue and giving him everything.

He was going to marry Gwen. For him.

Arthur eventually, reluctantly, pulled away, fingers entangled in Merlin's hair. His eyes were brighter than diamonds, showing Merlin a future with destiny and love and hope.

"I take it you agree with the plan," Arthur murmured, and it was Merlin's turn to smile.

"Yes, sire. You're getting married. Everyone wins."


End file.
